Love found
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: Ino and Sango are secret agents and are trying to hunt down Naraku and his crew. Just as InuYasha and Shikamaru are. Who will get to him first?    Inu/san Shika/ino
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha.**

Hundreds of bodies were on the ground, unconscious. There was only a couple left standing and they decided to surround the two that caused their friends to be knocked out. When the blonde and the brunette saw that they were surrounding them, they both smirked. The blonde had beautiful light blue eyes, and the brunette had gorgeous brown eyes. Both of the girls had their hair up in a pony tail, and they were both wearing masks that covered their noses and mouths. The blonde's mask was purple, while the brunette's was pink. They both wore black pants and a long t-shirt, only the blonde's was purple and the brunette's was pink. "Ready?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"Of course," was the blonde's reply. Then the group charged at the two with their swords. The two girls took them out quickly and soon were the only ones left standing. "This is so boring!" The blonde complained.

The brunette sighed, "I know. We didn't even have to use any of our weapons to take them out."

"I thought these guys were Naraku's men, or at least Kagome or Sakura would be here!" The blonde said.

"Tsunade did say she wasn't for sure if they were working for Naraku." The brunette replied.

"Urgh, whatever, just call the cops to pick these guys up so we can go." With that the brunette pulled out her cell phone and started talking on it. After a few minutes she hung up and was about to call someone else when the blonde stopped her. "Wait! Sango, don't call Tsunade just yet."

The girl called Sango looked at her confused. "Why not? Ino, Tsunade said after we completed this mission, we needed to call her and then go back to headquarters and tell her about the mission."

"Sango… do you know how long that's gonna take? All night most likely, so what we should do is, go to the bar first and then go tell Tsunade what happened!" Ino said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Sango sighed, "That's all you ever wanna do! Just go to parties and the bar."

"Yeah, only 'cause we never get to go that often! So, please Sango? We won't be out late I promise!" Ino begged.

"Alright, fine, but only 'cause I haven't been to a bar in forever." Sango said smiling. Then her and Ino got onto their motorcycles and took off to the apartment they shared together.

Ino and Sango we're best friends for as long as they can remember. They both got accepted into the SSWA, or the secret society of women agents, at the age of six. Of course they weren't the only ones that made it, they're two other best friends (well now ex-best friends), Kagome and Sakura, made it in too, but when they turned ten. When they turned twelve, they were each given a partner that would be their partner for everything, including training, missions, homework assignments, and they had to share the same room. (Everyone had to live on campus, until they turned eighteen, then they could live wherever they liked.) Sango and Ino ended up being partners, and Kagome and Sakura ended up being partners. When they all turned eighteen, it was no surprise that Ino and Sango were ranked the best agents, but Kagome and Sakura thought that they should've been ranked the best so they went to Kaede's office (Kaede is like the principal of the school where they learn how to be an agent). When Kaede said she wouldn't make them the best they got angry and joined with Naraku, their enemy. Ever since then they have been enemies, and Sango and Ino's main mission is to capture Sakura and Kagome, and defeat Naraku. Now, they are twenty-two years old and they still haven't completed their mission.

:: At the apartment::

Ino and Sango jumped into their showers and got dressed. Ino was wearing a purple dress that fell a couple inches above her knees with three inch high heels that were purple. She put her hair up in a pony-tail. Sango was wearing the same thing only her dress and shoes were pink, and she had her hair down. She was also wearing pink eyeliner. Then Sango's cell phone started ringing, and she answered, "Hello?"

"Sango! Where are you two?" Tsunade's voice yelled. Ino, knowing who it was, took the phone away from Sango put it on speaker.

"We're at home Tsunade." Ino said calmly.

"Did you finish your mission?" Tsunade asked angrily. Sometimes these girls would stress her out too much. They were like her own daughters. They could've been too, if she really wanted to like adopt them. Sango's family died shortly after she got accepted. (Naraku killed her family, and no he didn't know Sango joined, he just killed random people.) And Ino's mother died when Ino was very young and her father was always busy with work and stuff.

"Yes Tsunade. The reason why we haven't come back to headquarters is, because we want to go out partying at the club tonight! We haven't been in forever, and the mission was super easy, so we thought we would go for a little bit." Ino said.

"…Were they Naraku's?" Tsunade asked calming down a little.

"Nope, just a random gang or something." Ino replied.

"Okay….fine you guys can go out tonight. You guys really do deserve it, but I want you to inform me on everything tomorrow morning, understand?"

"Yes." Sango and Ino replied.

"Bye, and have fun." Tsunade said, before hanging up. The girls grabbed their helmets and ran out the door to their motorcycles and drove off to the club.

:: At the club::

"Woo hoo! We're finally here!" A blonde hair girl yelled as she got off her motorcycle and took her helmet off.

"Yeah," A brunette said as she did the same thing the blonde did. It had taken the girls about forty minutes to get to the club, because of the traffic. The two girls were just about to open the door to the club when the brunette's cell phone started ringing. "Urgh, you've got to be kidding me!" She yelled then she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sango, Tsunade found an area where Naraku's gang is hanging out, and she needs you and Ino to go stop whatever they're going to do." A calm voice said.

"Fine, we'll go stop them." Sango replied and Ino started to whine about how they never get a day off.

"I'll send you the coordinates, good luck." The voice said as she hung up the phone. Then Sango waited for the text message that would tell them where Naraku's gang was.

"Who was it and what are we doing?" Ino asked dully.

"It was Kikyo, and she said Tsunade found out Naraku's gang is up to something and we have to stop it." Sango replied still looking at her phone. When she got the message she quickly pulled her hair up into a pony-tail, and got onto her motorcycle and put her helmet on. Then she took off in the direction of the place where the gang was. Ino did the same and followed Sango.

:: Elsewhere::

"Urgh, I'm getting sick of just chasing after small gangs all the time. I want a real challenge, not some weakling." A boy with long silver hair complained as he was walking down a deserted part of town.

"Shut up! The enemy might hear you!" A boy with black hair that was pulled up, which kind of made him look like a pineapple, said walking next to the boy with long silver hair.

"You're the one yelling!" The silver haired boy yelled.

"Urgh! Troublesome." Was the other boy's reply. Before the silver haired boy could say anything they were surrounded by a hundred men with swords. They two boys could see a woman standing the farthest away from them.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" She asked confused. She had never seen either of the two and she didn't think Naraku knew them either. She was very confused, Sango and Ino were supposed to be there, not these two.

"My name's InuYasha, and he's Shikamaru, and we're here to kick your butts!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled his sword out. Shikamaru just stood there lazily looking at his opponents.

"Heh, I'd love to see you try. Attack now!" The woman yelled as she sat back and watched her men charge at the two boys.

When the two boys saw the men charging and they started to attack. After about ten minutes, every single one of the men were on the ground unconscious. Shikamaru was standing around looking bored and InuYasha was looking for the woman to see what she would say or to see her face in shock. When he saw her, she was just playing with her fan. InuYasha started to growl a little. 'She thought that they were going to be killed by such weaklings! How dare she?' InuYasha thought. "Hey!" InuYasha yelled, causing the girl to stop playing with her fan and look up.

"Oh, still not dead are we?" She asked with a smirk, which made InuYasha get angrier. Just as InuYasha was about to say something back, two motorcycles showed up. They stopped a couple yards away from the woman and the drivers got off. InuYasha and Shikamaru looked to see who the drivers were. They both knew they were females, because they were both wearing identical dresses, except one was purple and the other one was pink. They were also wearing high heels, and it looked like they were going to a party or club. The boys couldn't see their hair or faces, because they were still wearing their helmets.

"Be careful, they might be reinforcements." Shikamaru whispered to InuYasha. InuYasha nodded.

"Heh, if this is back up then this gang is filled with a lot of weaklings!" InuYasha said in a loud whisper.

"Urgh, no Kagome or Sakura here, just Kagura!" The one with the purple dress complain.

"Hey, who are they?" The girl with the pink dress whispered to the other girl.

"I don't know, but they might be working for Naraku, so we should be careful." The girl with the purple dress whispered back and the other girl nodded.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" The girl now known as Kagura yelled as she opened her fan and said, "Dance of blades!" Then blades of wind were headed for the two girls and they jumped out of the way in time. Then the girl in the purple dress pulled out a couple of kunais and threw them at Kagura, and the girl in the pink dress watched Kagura and the guys, so she could warn Ino who was going to attack them first, since she was always good at reading enemies movements. Kagura blocked the dangers with some wind and smirked. While the guys, well mostly Shikamaru, were trying to figure out if the girls were allies or enemies.

"Hey! We're still here ya know!" InuYasha shouted at Kagura. He was getting mad that they were getting ignored, and that Kagura was acting like the girls could put up a better fight than them.

"I've got Kagura. You go deal with the boys, okay?" The girl in the purple dress said as the girl in the pink dress focused all her attention on the boys. She walked over to them, until she was a few yards away.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked them as she looked at them to see what weapons they use. She noticed the one with long silver hair had a sword, but she couldn't tell what the boy's weapon could be. 'He's probably hiding it.' She thought.

"Heh, that's none of your business." InuYasha yelled at her. He was getting a bit impatient, and mad that he had to fight this girl, who was probably weaker than the guys he just fought. Then InuYasha ducked, so the knife she threw wouldn't hit his head.

"Shadow imitation!" Shikamaru said after he finished making some hand signs.

Sango stood there looking for an attack, but nothing happened. Then she saw something moving on the ground heading towards her. 'I-is that a shadow?' Sango thought and saw it coming closer to her. 'I don't know what it does, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out.' She thought as she did a couple back flips until she got to her motorcycle. Then she quickly pressed a button and got her weapon. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as she threw it at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru moved out of the way, just before it was about to hit him. Sango saw the shadow that was coming after disappear and she smirked, not that they could see it, because she had her helmet on still. She almost started laughing when she saw their faces, they looked staggered and bewildered. Then the boy with long silver hair smirked, "You don't have any weapons now, do you?" She shrugged. He then charged at her with his sword.

Shikamaru had been so shocked that she had a weapon that was like a boomerang that he couldn't think straight for awhile. Then after he saw his friend/partner charge at the weaponless girl, he wondered why she would be so calm and not grab another weapon or be prepared to ran away from InuYasha. Weapons that are meant to be thrown are usually small so you can have many of them, and so it's not a big deal if you miss the enemy with one, but he doubted she had another 'hiraikotsu', as she called it, hidden somewhere, unless… Then Shikamaru realized why she was so calm. The weapon was going to return to her. 'I should've known it was going to return! I mean it was shaped like a boomerang and boomerangs always return to the thrower.' He thought as he saw his friend getting closer to the girl. "InuYasha watch-" Shikamaru yelled as he tried to warn his friend of the danger, but he was too late. The weapon was returning to it's owner and it had hit InuYasha's side on the way back. The girl caught it with ease. InuYasha grabbed his side, he was sure nothing was broken, but it hurt a lot.

Then InuYasha turned around and yelled, "Thanks for warning me Shikamaru!" Shikamaru glared at him. Okay so what if he didn't see the trap until it was too late, it still wasn't his fault that InuYasha rushed into thinks rashly. Then InuYasha turned around to look at the girl. She was right in front of him and she scared him for a second, then she swung her hiraikotsu making InuYasha's sword fall out of his hands. She then kicked his side, the one that hiraikotsu had hit earlier, causing him to fall over. When she saw him hit the ground she quickly threw hiraikotsu at Shikamaru. She then looked down at the boy who fell on his back and grabbed a knife she had kept hidden and stabbed it through the boy's sleeve and into the ground so it would be hard for him to get up. Then she grabbed the boy's sword and threw it as far away from him as she could and quickly ran over to the boy with black hair.

Shikamaru had been so busy making sure he wouldn't get hit by the weapon when it came back that he didn't notice the girl running towards him until he felt his hands being pulled behide him and roped being tied around them. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl. "Can't use that shadow technique with your hands tied, now can you?" She asked smiling. She was about to say something else when someone cut her off.

"Sorry to tell you this, but it's time for us to go. So, hurry up and stop your fun so we can go!" The girl in the purple dress yelled. Shikamaru saw she was already next to their motorcycles without a scratch on her. He looked around to find the other girl, known as Kagura, and found her up in the sky on what looked to be a large feather, getting away.

"Fine, but catch my baby, okay?" The girl behind Shikamaru yelled back. He saw the other girl sigh and nod yes. Then the girl behind him started doing flips back to her motorcycle, just as the hiraikotsu was coming back. The other girl caught it, but with a little effort. She then put it in its secret compartment in the motorcycle just as the other girl got there. Then the girl in purple got on her motorcycle ready to go, as InuYasha got free and stood up with his sword, not ready to let them go. Shikamaru had got a kunai and cut the ropes that had his hands tied together. He was not ready to let them go either. The girl in the pink dress saw that they weren't intending on letting them leave without another fight grabbed something from a bag and said, "Sorry boys, as much as I would love to fight with you both, I've got to go. But, don't expect me to let you off so easy, InuYasha and Shikamaru." The boys both gasped a bit. They weren't supposed to let the enemy know their names and live. Even if it was just their first name. 'Great,' Shikamaru thought. 'now we'll have to go after these two and kill them.' Then Sango threw what was in her hand and smoke appeared everywhere. The both heard the girls say "Bye, bye." Before they heard the motorcycles take off.

"Careful it's poison!" InuYasha yelled as he and Shikamaru backed away from the smoke. After a few minutes the smoke disappeared and luckily, Shikamaru and InuYasha were okay. After another few more minutes of silence passed InuYasha said, "You know, you're an idiot."

"So are you." Shikamaru replied calmly as he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah that's kind of true." InuYasha said as they both started walking to their headquarters to tell their boss what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha.**

Tsunade looked up from her work when she heard her door open and saw two girls walk in. "That was quicker than I expected." She said as the girls sat down in two chairs in front of her desk.

"Well, we kind of had some help." The blonde haired girl said.

"Huh? From who?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Well, when we got there, there were two boys who had taken out the men Kagura brought with her." The brunette explained.

"Yeah, when I asked Kagura if she knew them, she said she had never seen them before. So, I don't know if they're enemies or friends." The blonde said.

"I see. So, did Kagura give us any information about Naraku's plans?" Tsunade asked.

"She said she wasn't sure what his plans were, but she thinks he is going to try to hack into our system and try to find our headquarters. She said she would have more info next week." The blonde replied.

Tsunade smiled, "Kagura's a good spy, ne?" The girls nodded. Kagura had been in Naraku's gang for about two years and had helped give information on his evil plans. They had tried to see if she could tell them where his headquarters were, but she said they had too many and Naraku was constantly moving around. "Now tell me about the two boys that you encountered with."

"Well one named InuYasha had long silver hair with golden eyes. His main weapon was a huge sword, he was a bit rash, and he wasn't exactly the smartest one. The other one was named Shikamaru. He had black hair pulled up in a pony-tail that kind of made him look like a pineapple, and he had black eyes. I'm not quite sure what his weapon is, but he could do this thing with his shadow. He also seemed to be pretty smart." The brunette said quickly.

"Hmm…I see. You two are dismissed, but I want you two here tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp. Understand?" Tsunade said and the two girls nodded, before leaving her office and heading home.

:: Elsewhere::

InuYasha and Shikamaru sat there waiting for their boss to say something. They had explained what had happened on their mission. Finally the blonde boss spoke, "I think I might know who the girls work for." Shikamaru and InuYasha looked at their boss shocked.

"What? Who?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"It's a group called SSWA." He replied calmly.

"That sounds similar to our name SSMA. What does it stand for?" Shikamaru asked becoming very curious.

"It stands for society of secret women agents. They only have females in it, just like we only have males in ours. You see, there used to be only one of us, but I guess they had some fight and broke up into two groups. There was only supposed to be one of our two groups in each prefecture, so we wouldn't fight over getting the enemies and missions and stuff, but I guess we made a mistake and now both of our groups are in one prefecture. I wonder how we've never run into them before." Their boss said.

Shikamaru thought about what he said for a moment and then spoke. "Maybe our groups were too good at keeping themselves a secret and that's why we didn't know about them before." The blonde haired man nodded.

"You two should go home and rest. You both deserve it, but I want you both to be here early tomorrow morning understand?" He asked looking at the two boys and they nodded in reply. "Good." With that the two boys left their boss, or Naruto's office, and headed to their house for a goodnight's rest.

:: The next night, at the club::

Shikamaru sighed. Why he had listened to his idiot friend was beyond him. He then looked over to his friend who was sitting next to him at the bar, ordering some drink. 'How is getting drunk at a bar supposed to help them find the girls from yesterday?' He thought. 'Naruto had told them to go out more and try to be seen more, because there was no doubt the girls would probably be looking for them. He had wanted them to capture the girls and bring them back to headquarters, so they could find out if they did belong with SSWA and try to get them to talk about it. But, how did going to a club help?' He sighed again and looked at all the people dancing. How were they going to find two girls in this big city, by just their last names? (Naruto had some of his men try to hack into the SSWA's computer and find information on the girls, but barely accomplished getting their last names.

When Shikamaru heard the last name Yamanaka, he immediately thought of the Yamanaka Company. So, the two boys went there and talked to the boss of the Company, Inoichi Yamanaka. Unfortunately, the only thing they learned is if they touched his 'princess' he would hunt them down and kill them. InuYasha and Shikamaru both doubted that his daughter could've been one of the girls they saw yesterday.

He sighed again, but his friend/partner still hadn't noticed. He kept on looking around at the people when he saw two girls, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair sitting at a booth in a corner talking. Something about them seemed familiar to Shikamaru, but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen them. He kept on looking at them trying to figure out where he had seen them before. Then it hit him. He had seen them at Temari's funeral… his girlfriend's funeral.

He remembered seeing everyone, except for those two, crying or having a sad expression on their face. Their expression was blank, almost as if they didn't care what happened to her or they were bored to be there. He got mad every time he saw them, because it looked like they didn't care what had happened to his girlfriend. Also, he didn't know how she died, but it seemed like they did. Everyone said she had died in a car accident, because the ambulance couldn't get her to the hospital in time, but he had checked all the hospitals and none of them had gone to get Temari after a car accident. Plus, he had saw her car a day or two after she died and it looked brand new, no scratches or dents anywhere in it.

He remembered after the service he saw the two girls walk up to Temari's parents and tell them something. Her parents' faces looked shocked, sad, and angry at the same time. Shikamaru had wondered what the girls had told them, but soon guessed they knew what really happened to Temari and told her parents. After they had finished talking to Temari's parents, Temari's dad yelled at the girls to leave. The two girls turned around and left without saying a word. Shikamaru was determined to find out what had happened to his girlfriend and tried to catch up to the two girls, but they had disappeared into the crowd. He had cursed at himself for not being faster and hoped that he would see them again, so he could find the truth about her death.

"InuYasha," Shikamaru said as his friend stopped drinking and turned to look at him. Then Shikamaru pointed at the two girls and said, "I'm going to go talk to them."

InuYasha smirked and said, "Can't you pick up chicks some other time? We're on an important mission here." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm.

"C'mon." Shikamaru said as he started walking over to where the two girls were at.

"Alright, fine." InuYasha said, walking after his friend.

When they had gotten to the booth, the two girls stopped talking and looked at the two boys. They stared at each other, before the brunette spoke, "Hello." The boys said hi back before it got quiet again. Shikamaru couldn't stop staring at the blonde, she was hot. The brunette was hot too, but he saw his friend eyeing the brunette already and knew that his friend was very protective over girls he liked.

They kept on staring at each other, until the blonde broke the silence this time. "What brings you two here?"

"I wanted to talk to you both about something." Shikamaru said. Ino and Sango looked at each for a second and then looked back at Shikamaru. They were both thinking the same thing, 'How did he find out who we were, and how did he find us?' They both thought back to yesterday.

:: Flashback::

_Tsunade had told the girls about SSMA group, and found out that they were trying to hack into their system to get information on the two girls. She had her best computer guy __**(lol I don't know what else to call her)**__ make sure that they only got the girls' last names. But, while it took the boys hours and hours just to get two last names, the girls hacked their system and got Shikamaru and InuYasha's full names, along with some pictures and information on them. After they had gotten what they wanted, they made sure the boys couldn't hack into their system and Tsunade left to go talk to Ino and Sango._

_After she had told them about the information, Ino spoke, "So does this mean you want us to go after the boys?"_

"_No." Tsunade said calmly as the two girls sitting across from her looked puzzled. _

"_B-but then, why go to the trouble of getting information on them and telling us it, if we aren't going after them?" Asked a very confused Sango._

"_They aren't our enemy, and they don't know who you are so there's no point in going after them. They might come after you, but I doubt that will be their main mission, because they probably already know who you're working for and they know little about you." Tsunade said waiting for the two girls to understand her logic. Shortly after she finished speaking the two stopped looking so confused, so she continued, "But, if they somehow find you, or find out who you are, which I doubt will happen, but if it does bring them back here, dead or alive. I would prefer alive, but it doesn't matter. We can't let anyone else know your true identities, understand?" The two girls nodded. "Now go, I don't have any information on Naraku right now, so consider this a…break for a little while." Tsunade said smiling. The two girls said their good-byes and left._

:: End of Flashback::

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" Ino said giving Shikamaru an innocent smile. She saw him blush a little.

"I wanted find out what you guys knew about Temari's death." Shikamaru said.

"Temari's…death?" Sango asked confused.

"She died in a car accident, didn't she Sango?" Ino asked turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah, she did. It was kind of sad really." Sango said.

Shikamaru looked at the two and knew they were lying, and then a thought came into his head. 'Could these two have killed her? No, they couldn't have right? But then why were they lying about how she died.' He thought. "Tell me the truth about how she died. I know you two are lying." Shikamaru said with a little angry in his voice.

"I'm not lying! That's how she died. And, anyway, why would you want to know? What is your connection to her anyway?" Ino yelled back. In truth, Ino did know how Temari died, but if she told Shikamaru how their identities would've been blown.

"She was my girlfriend, and I know for a fact you're lying. I saw you tell her parents something, and it was probably the truth about how she died. What did you two do? Kill her?" Shikamaru almost yelled. Sango, Ino, and InuYasha noticed some people staring at them. Shikamaru was too angry to notice.

"Why don't we talk about this out back, hm? There'll be a lot less people around and we won't cause a scene." Sango said sweetly. Then her and Ino got up and both started heading to the door that lead to an alley outside of the club, either of them looking back to see if the boys were following.

Once they were outside, they headed towards the back of the alley for a little bit and turned around. They smiled as they saw no one around. 'Good if a fight happens no one will see." Sango and Ino thought at the same time as they saw the door they came out of open and the two boys come out. "To answer your question, Shikamaru, no we didn't kill her." Ino said still smiling.

"We don't kill friends, right Ino?" Sango asked looking at her best friend.

"Right, but Kagome and Sakura are a different story though." Ino replied and her friend nodded.

"So, what happened to her?" Shikamaru asked looking at the two girls.

They two girls sighed. "She died in a car accident, we told you that already." They both said at the same time. Shikamaru was starting to get angry again. "Listen, before you start yelling about how you know we're lying and should tell you the truth, sometimes its best if you don't know the truth about how people die." Ino said looking at Shikamaru.

"Heh, so you guys were lying after all!" InuYasha said proudly, like he had just solved some world famous case or something. Then he crossed his arms over his chest was going to walk back into the club, when Shikamaru spoke.

"I still want to know how she died."

Ino was about to start arguing with him, but Sango cut her off. "She was murdered, okay? We're not allowed to say much about it, hell, we're not even supposed to tell you she was murdered. We were only allowed to tell her parents the truth about it, because they deserved the right to know. Now before you ask, 'who did it?' we're not allowed to tell you. But I will tell you, the murderer was killed, so Temari was avenged I guess."

Shikamaru nodded, he couldn't speak just then, but he didn't have to because his best friend spoke. "Wait, I just thought of something, when we came out here you called Shikamaru by his name, but we didn't give you our names. Also, how do you know all this stuff about Temari's death? Are you like cops or something?" Shikamaru was shocked about how his friend noticed something before he did. Well it didn't totally surprise him, because he could never think straight when he was talking about Temari. 'I guess InuYasha can be smart sometimes." Shikamaru thought in his head.

"Urgh! We were doing so well too!" Ino whined a bit, while Sango sighed. After Ino was done whining she turned to her friend and asked, "What should we do?"

"Well, we introduce ourselves of course." Sango said smiling. Ino smiled too, because she knew Sango was smart and had already come up with something when she was whining. "Well, I'm Sango Taijiya! My father, Hiroki Taijiya, used to own a very famous business with Inoichi Yamanaka. I'm guessing, you already know that there is only one person alive in this world with the last name Taijiya, and that you're looking for her, am I right?" Sango was still smiling after she was done talking.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka! My father, Inoichi Yamanaka, owns a famous business and used to work with Mr. Taijiya when he was alive. I'm guessing, you're both looking for a girl with the last name Yamanaka too. We both know about Temari's death, because she was part of the SSWA." Ino said smiling.

The two boys stared at the two girls. They didn't think they would find them that fast, and they never would've thought they would've been daughters of rich families. They kept on staring at the girls; these two couldn't have been the same two who had beaten them the other night. Well, one of them beat them, but they weren't sure which one.

"Also," Ino added. "We were the ones who avenged Temari's death. Any more questions?"

Shikamaru started to think of a plan. They had to bring Ino and Sango back to their headquarters. He knew mostly what one of them could do, but he didn't know anything about the other. Heck, he didn't even know which one they fought the other night. It was silent for a little bit, both teams trying to figure out the others' weakness, except InuYasha he didn't really care. The silence was suddenly broken and everyone's attention went to the person speaking. "So, tell me, which one of you beat me the other night?" InuYasha asked with a cocky smile.

Sango took a couple steps closer to InuYasha and said with her own cocky smile, "I did, and I'd be more than glad to do it again."

"I'll make you eat those words! Come and fight me right now!" InuYasha said angrily. Shikamaru sighed seeing how easy it was to make his friend angry. He mumbled, "Short-tempered."

"I'd like to see you try to defeat me! I doubt you can even lay a scratch on me, without that sword of yours." She said smiling. Ino sighed. Sango was smart and could be calm, but when it came to fighting and pride, Sango was very aggressive and brash. Sometimes, Ino thought Sango had two different souls inside her. There was the one kind, caring, smart, and patient one that she normally was. Then there was the second one, the impatient, aggressive, brash, and shot-tempered one that came out when fighting or if someone was messing with her pride. She was smart with her second 'soul', as Ino liked to put it, but she wasn't as smart as her first 'soul'.

InuYasha growled and charged at the woman. Sango smiled and threw something towards Ino, who caught it, and said while running towards InuYasha, "This shouldn't take too long." Ino looked down to see what she threw at her and saw it was a mask. It wasn't just any old regular mask either, it was one that her and Sango used when poison or some type of powder Sango had was used. She quickly put it on, knowing Sango would probably use it soon. She noticed Sango already had her mask on. 'Jeez, she's fast when she wants to be.' Ino thought.

**Okay, I'm gonna end it here. Two reasons why. 1) Do you know how long it would be to write/type two fights? I'm trying to stick with 10 pages and under. 2) I don't think some people want to see Ino fight and some people might not want to see Sango fight, and just want to see the other, or someone might want to read both. So, I am going to post two different chapters up next. The first one will be Ino's fight (only because I already started writing it) and the other one will be Sango's. Feel free to read them both or read one or skip them, I don't really care.**

**I most likely won't talk too much in this, only to share important things. If you've read my other story, you know I like to talk kinda in it, or talk a lot at the end or whatever. My A.D.D. was kind of high or out of control then. Right now it's very calm or I have good control over it, which is why I'm not talking much or being random. And if you're wondering no I don't take the pill, but I used to until 4****th**** grade. (I could focus more and stuff, so I didn't need it.) Anyways, I talked waaaaaaaaaay too much, so I'll try to post the next chapters up soon. Bye!**


	3. InoShikamaru's Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha.**

Ino sighed and looked at Shikamaru, and noticed he was sighing too, while watching Sango and InuYasha fight each other. "Nice idiots we have here, ne?" She asked. Shikamaru looked away from the fight and looked at her.

"I guess so." Shikamaru replied looking bored. Ino threw a kunai at Shikamaru, letting him know their conversation was over. Shikamaru dodged it easily. Then the blonde appeared in front of him and was tried to punch him, but Shikamaru blocked it. She kept on throwing punches and kicks, but Shikamaru blocked all of them. While he was blocking all of Ino's punches, he had a bored expression on his face. When Ino saw his expression on his face didn't change she started to get mad. She stopped her assault and stood a couple feet away from Shikamaru.

"Stop blocking all of my attacks!" She yelled frustrated. "Be a man and take some of the hits!"

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome." Ino was still yelling insults at Shikamaru, while said person was coming up with a plan. He quickly formed a plan and yelled to his partner, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned away from his fight when he heard his name called. He then looked at the person who called his name. While he was looking away the brunette he was fighting punched his chest, reminding him, he was still fighting her. He quickly turned his attention back to the brunette who punched him and blocked her second punch. "What is it Shikamaru?" InuYasha yelled back angrily.

"5a," Shikamaru simply said back and the silver haired boy smirked. The two had come up with different strategies and names for them. 5a is when Shikamaru uses his shadow imitation technique and InuYasha's job is to take care of the person caught in Shikamaru's attack.

"Alright, I'll help you out when I can." InuYasha said back.

Then Shikamaru heard the brunette hair girl yell something at InuYasha that sound like, "This is a one-on-one battle!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started to focus on his opponent. He noticed she had thrown ten kunais at him and he dodged all of them, but it wasn't easy. Then Shikamaru quickly did some hand signs and said, "Shadow imitation." Immediately after Shikamaru finished speaking, a shadow that looked like a line came from his shadow and started moving towards Ino. Ino dodged it a couple of times and jumped away from it.

"What the hell is that?" The blonde yelled/asked as she kept dodging it. Then it caught her off-guard and got her shadow. Ino tried to move, but she couldn't. 'What the hell?' She thought as she tried to move again, but failed. She then noticed she was walking forward when Shikamaru was walking, and when he stopped, she stopped too. She then heard Shikamaru call his partner's name. She saw InuYasha, his partner, quickly knock Sango's legs out from under her, and was starting to come her way. Ino realized she had to come up with a plan fast. 'Think Ino think! C'mon if I don't come up with a plan they could kill me or whatever!' Ino thought to herself.

Then she heard her best friend yell, "Poison powder!" Ino saw that her best friend had quickly gotten up and threw one of her powders. Then in a few seconds the alley started to fill with a light green smoke. Ino then noticed that she could move again, and that InuYasha had gone back to his fight with Sango. 'Or Sango could save my butt.' She thought to herself.

Ino then noticed how the two boys quickly backed away from the smoke, and smirked. 'I'm glad Sango gave me her extra mask.' She thought to herself again. She was also glad for another thing, the smoke helped make it harder to see. She knew Sango would have no problem seeing in it, since she had trained in this since she was very little. Ino, though, had not trained in it much. Ino, on the other hand, had trained a lot in the dark and could see much better in the dark than Sango could, but since it was dark and there was smoke, Ino guessed her and Sango could see probably about the same right now. Ino also guessed that she and Sango could see a bit better than the boys could. (The girls could only see about two yards in front of them, clearly, because of the gas.) The gas was slowly changing into a white color.

Ino took a quick glance over to see her partner. Sango was smirking. 'She must already have a plan.' Ino thought as she sighed. Ino was the type that made a plan before the battle and followed through with it, unless it didn't work. And if it didn't work she kind of winged it. Ino wasn't very good at switching techniques and tactics in the middle of a fight, like Sango could, but if she had even a little time to come up with a different plan, Ino could come up with great ones. 'I better use whatever time I have to come up with something.' She thought.

After a minute Ino had come up with a plan, she pulled out ten kunais. She then noticed that the smoke was completely white and knew the boys would soon come into the smoke, because the poison in it was gone. Ino stood still and got her kunais ready to throw, she knew if she made a lot of movements, they would see her easily, but since she wasn't the one who needed to make a lot of movements to attack it was okay. Now the only problem was making sure when she saw someone moving through the smoke, that it wasn't Sango.

Ino waited patiently for Shikamaru to come. Then she saw something move in the smoke a couple yards in front of her and she threw all her kunais at it. She knew Sango wouldn't be stupid enough to jump out in front of her and was happy when she heard a male's voice go, "Ow! What the hell?"

'Yes! I hit him!' She thought to herself as she ran quickly towards the voice. When she saw Shikamaru on the ground, trying to pull a kunai out of his shoulder, she put some chakra into her hand as she got ready to punch him. Right as she was about to punch him, she saw something flash by her and next thing she knew she was on the ground, Shikamaru standing behide her.

"Troublesome woman," He said as he quickly got handcuffs around her wrists. He got Ino up off the ground and held her arms firmly with one of his hands. Then he pulled out the kunai that was in his shoulder and threw it on the ground.

Ino was in shock. 'How…how did he dodge it so easily and knock me down?' She thought to herself, not noticing him putting handcuffs on her or bringing her to her feet. After a couple minutes passed Ino was finally out of shock and realized what was going on. She noticed Shikamaru didn't move, and guessed he was waiting for the smoke to disappear, before he helped his friend.

After another minute the smoke passed. Ino saw what had happened and thought, 'This is going to be troublesome. Ah! Now I'm talking like Shikamaru! No!'

**Sorry the chapter is kind of short, and sorry it took me a little while to post it up. School started last week and I got some homework assignment to write an essay for English class, and I couldn't focus on both stories at once. Anyways, review please!**


	4. SangoInuYasha's fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto**

Sango put her mask on quickly after throwing Ino her mask. When she was close enough to InuYasha she threw a punch at him, which he blocked with his arm. He quickly tried to kick at her side, but Sango jumped away and dodged it. They both stood a few feet away from each other, eyeing the other down. Both were trying to find the other's weakness, until they both looked each other in the eye and glared at each other.

InuYasha stopped his glare and gave Sango a cocky smile. "Did you put that mask on, so I wouldn't have to see your ugly face?"

Sango was about to yell some insults at him, but stopped and gave him her own cocky smirk. "I just don't want you to stop and stare at my beauty too much." She saw InuYasha's face blush a bit and she started laughing.

"Sh-shut up! You don't have any beauty, so I don't know what you're talking about." InuYasha said looking away from her. Sango stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Sure, whatever you say InuYasha." She said with a smile. Sango was so surprised by InuYasha's speed she barely blocked his punch. She quickly got over her shock and tried to kick his side. InuYasha saw the kick and blocked it before she could touch him. The two continued throwing punches and kicks at each other. Some would hit its target, others were dodged or blocked. It went on like this for a couple minutes, before the two jumped away from each other, leaving them a few yards apart from each other. They both realized that if they kept fighting like that they would only get tired faster, so they needed to have some space apart to come up with a new battle strategy.

InuYasha heard his name being called, so he looked at the person calling him. He was about to answer, but Sango punched his chest. He turned back to the brunette and blocked her second punch. He punched her in the stomach, making the brunette go back a little.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" InuYasha answered angrily.

"5a," was the reply InuYasha got. He smirked when he heard it. The two had come up with different strategies and names for them. 5a is when Shikamaru uses his shadow imitation technique and InuYasha's job is to take care of the person caught in Shikamaru's attack.

"Alright I'll help you when I can." InuYasha replied.

When InuYasha was distracted talking to Shikamaru, Sango recovered from the punch and she kicked his legs out from underneath him. "This is a one-on-one battle." The brunette yelled angrily as she kicked him.

InuYasha, not prepared for the kick started to fall backwards, but grabbed Sango trying to stop him from falling. But all he did was cause Sango to fall with him. Sango landed on top of InuYasha. Both of them had a small blush creep onto their faces when they noticed the position they were in. They both looked into each other's eyes and went into a trance. Their faces slowly creep closer to each other until their lips were only an inch apart.

Sango broke out of her trance when she heard Ino yell, "What the hell is that?" She quickly got off InuYasha and stood a few feet away from him. A small blush formed on her face.

'What were we about to do? No, what was I about to do?' She thought to herself as InuYasha got up with a small blush on his face too. InuYasha was starting to get lost in his thoughts like Sango was when he heard Shikamaru calling him. He noticed Sango was lost in her thoughts and knocked her legs out from under her and then quickly went to go help his friend. He had gotten about halfway there when he heard a voice yell, "Poison powder!"

InuYasha turned around to see Sango already back on her feet and a battle ready expression on her face. He then noticed a green like fog filling up the alley. A quick sniff of it told him it was poison and he started to back away from Sango, where it mostly was.

Once he was a few yards away from Sango the gas like fog wasn't poisonous and he could breathe. He saw Shikamaru was a few feet away from him and was relieved he didn't have to go save him from the gas. After a few minutes (which seemed like forever to impatient InuYasha) the fog turned white and InuYasha noticed it wasn't poisonous anymore and smirked. Shikamaru must have noticed his smirk and ran off into the fog.

InuYasha then took off into the fog. He couldn't see very well in it and the fog was making it hard to pick out Sango's scent. 'Damn…' He thought to himself. Then the same second he felt someone behide him, something _hard_ hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Sango standing there with a large rock in her hands. "Did you just hit me in the head with a rock, woman?" InuYasha asked angrily. "And where the hell did you get that rock anyway?"

Sango shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just found it over there." Then she hit him in the head with it again making him go unconscious. Sango quickly put handcuffs on his wrists and waited for the fog to disappear, so she could see if the next part was going to be easy or difficult for her.

When the fog finally disappeared, she saw what happened and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Heh, you'd think it'd be easy writing a chapter you had months to put together in your head while painting your nails and writing another chapter for a different story that you also had time to put together in your head. The ONLY easy thing is painting my nails XD. Anyways enjoy this chapter! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

Sango and Shikamaru stared at each other, trying to figure out each other's weaknesses and trying to form a plan to free their partners. Shikamaru, who is always a few steps ahead of everyone with his smartness, had formed a plan and pulled out a kunai. He got into a fighting stance and waited for Sango to make the first move. Sango noticed this and got into a fighting stance.

Ino and InuYasha watched them intensely as Sango and Shikamaru continued to stare each other down. After what seemed like a life time to InuYasha and Ino, Shikamaru charged towards Sango with his kunai. He put a seal on his kunai and put some chakra in it, so every time he cut his opponent, their energy would start to disappear. He tried cutting Sango with it, but had only succeeded in cutting her one time.

When Sango had gotten cut she immediately felt some of her energy go away and realized what Shikamaru did with the kunai. Every time he tried to cut her with it she made sure she dodged it. Shikamaru increased his speed, hoping to end this fight soon, but when Sango did a back flip to dodge one of his attacks her foot hit his hand, causing him to let go of the kunai.

Sango smirked and kicked the kunai a few yards away from them and graciously landed on her feet. She wasted no time charging at Shikamaru. She punched and kicked with all her strength at him and he had managed to dodge most of her attacks. He frowned as he dodged one of her kicks. She wasn't giving him time to do a jutsu or counter-attack. He dodged one of her punches as an idea came to him. He pulled out something from his pocket. He let her punch him this time in the arm as he threw the thing he had in his hand on the ground. As soon as the object hit the ground, water came gushing out around them. Sango lost her balance and tripped and landed on her butt. Shikamaru took this opening and tackled her and tried to pin her down. Sango tried to kick him, but he pinned her legs down and was trying to pin her arms down. She tried to push him off of her, but he was bigger than her. He almost pinned her arms down, when Sango did the only thing she could think of, she kissed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was stunned and let go or Sango's arms. As soon as he let go of her arms, Sango rolled Shikamaru over so he was on his back and started to pin his arms down. Shikamaru got out of his stunned faze and rolled so Sango was on her back again. Sango let out a hiss of frustration as she rolled Shikamaru over again. The two kept at it until Sango was on her back and Shikamaru was trying to pin her arms down.

Sango kicked him off of her and got to her feet. Shikamaru staggered back a couple feet, but regained his balance and stayed on his feet. Sango saw the kunai she had kicked away earlier right next to her foot. She picked it up and spun it around with her finger before she grasped the hilt of the kunai firmly and gave Shikamaru a cocky smirk. She charged at him and tried cutting him with the kunai. Shikamaru dodged all of her attacks carefully.

Shikamaru was forming a plan to take the kunai away from Sango when she surprised him by tackling him. Sango cut his arm as she tackled him. Shikamaru didn't expect this and fell. Sango used this, and cut Shikamaru's arm while trying to pin him down with her free hand. Shikamaru was shocked when he didn't feel his energy start to drain away. He rolled Sango off of him and pinned her down.

Sango was shocked for a minute about Shikamaru's energy not going away, but then she realized why it didn't work. "Damn you ninjas and your damn chakra!" She yelled, while trying to get free of Shikamaru's grasp. Shikamaru knocked the kunai out of Sango's hands and was going to try to get her hand cuffed when she rolled them around so she was on top.

Sango was losing patience and was about to punch Shikamaru when she felt strong hands pull her off of him. Sango was about to start yelling and punching at the person when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jeez what the hell is going on over here? It looks like you guys are really trying to kill each other, wouldn't you agree Koga?" Sango looked at where the familiar voice was coming from and smiled when she saw Ayame Standing next to Ino and InuYasha.

"Yeah, but it looks like the mutt face lost. Not that it's surprising." A voice said behind her. Sango turned around and saw Koga, Ayame's boyfriend, holding her so she couldn't continue attacking Shikamaru and looking at InuYasha with a trumpet smile on his face.

"Hey shut up you stupid wolf! I'd like to see you do better." InuYasha yelled glaring at Koga.

Koga was about to yell something back at InuYasha, but when he saw Ayame give him a look that said 'cut it out now! And do what we're supposed to do!' he closed his mouth and looked at Sango. "Are you gonna be nice?" Koga asked her and when she nodded her let her go and helped Shikamaru, who was still on the ground, up.

"What are you guys doing here Ayame?" Ino asked, looking at her red haired friend. Ayame looked Ino and got her out of the hand cuffs while she replied.

"Well, me and Koga are here cause Tsunade and Naruto gave us a message to tell you guys!" Ayame said cheerfully. Ayame and Koga were the messengers of the two groups. They were both fast and had great memories, so they were perfect for the job. They both could fight really well too if they needed to go on mission or if an enemy was in their way when they were delivering a message.

"Yeah, they said that our two groups are gonna start working together." Koga said, while Ayame un-hand cuffed InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sango yelled at the same time.

"Yep, you guys have to meet in Naruto's office so he can discuss the rest of the details with you guys." Ayame said calmly as Koga moved to stand next to her.

"You guys have to leave now though," Koga added.

Sango and Ino nodded, not liking the idea of working the two boys, but agreeing anyways. They both started to walk towards where they parked their motorcycles, the boys following after them.

"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha yelled at them, causing Sango to turn around and Ino to stop walking.

"To our motorcycles duh," Sango said like it was obvious.

"But you don't know where you're going," InuYasha said feeling smug.

Sango was about to say something back when Ino interrupted her. "Would you both shut up? Do you guys have a car or anything?" Ino asked looking at the two boys and when they both shook their heads, because they had walked here, Ino continued. "Okay then it's settled Shikamaru and InuYasha will drive our motorcycles and we'll sit on the back, and that's final!"

InuYasha snorted. "Who the hell made you boss Blondie?" InuYasha asked looking at the petite blonde.

The said blonde glared at him and replied, "I did and if you have a problem with it you can complain about it to my fist!" Ino held up her fist to prove her point. She then added with a sickly sweet smile, "Call me Blondie again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk again." She then turned around and started to walk away. Everyone followed silently, not wanting to make the blonde angrier.

Koga and Ayame, who were watching them the whole time, started laughing at the scene.

"How long do you take until one of them gets killed?" Ayame asked Koga with a smile on her face.

"I'd say about an hour," Koga replied and they both laughed.

After they were done laughing, Ayame spoke. "God their lives are gonna be like hell for awhile."

"No kidding," was Koga's response as they started to walk home.

On the ride to the SSMA headquarters InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Shikamaru and Sango had. He was completely jealous and he didn't understand why. 'I barely know her, so why am I jealous?' InuYasha thought to himself as he looked behind him slightly to see the woman he was thinking about. He sighed loudly deciding to think about it later.

:: At Naruto's office::

When the four of them walked into Naruto's office they saw Tsunade and Naruto standing there waiting for them.

"Hey! I'm glad Koga and Aya…Ayane? No…Ayame found you guys! Now we can begin this meeting and then I can go get some ramen!" Naruto started but Tsunade cut him off, looking very annoyed.

"I'm cutting straight to the point; you guys are now working together as a team and going to complete this mission _together_." Tsunade said while holding up a file. She handed it to Shikamaru and continued talking while they looked through the file. "You will be staying in Sango and Ino's home and will report to me and Naruto whenever you gain information or when you complete your mission. How well you work together will determine if our groups can work together again in the future, understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry about your stuff guys, it's already at their apartment," Naruto said smiling.

"Also be nice to each other or else." Tsunade threatened.

"That's all you guys can go!" Naruto said cheerfully. They four of them left without saying a word.

:: At Ino's and Sango's apartment::

Ino showed Shikamaru and InuYasha around the apartment and told them where everything was. Now the only problem was where the boys would sleep. The two girls argued over which room the boys would be sleeping in, while Shikamaru laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

"Sango look Shikamaru's already asleep on the couch so InuYasha can't sleep here and my room is locked so he can't sleep there. So he has no choice but to sleep in your room" Ino said.

Sango gave her a confused look. "Your room's locked?"

Ino nodded and then ran into her room and locked the door. "Good night Sango!" She yelled as Sango started muttering some impolite things.

Sango started to walk to her room with InuYasha following her. When they got into her room InuYasha noticed how simple her room looked. The walls were painted a light pink and she only had a bed and two night stands in her room. He noticed she had a closet and a bathroom too, that Sango went into to change into her pajamas. He saw that she had an alarm clock on one of the night stands and lots of pictures of family on the night stands too. InuYasha walked over to Sango's bed that had three different shades of pink pillows on in and got into it. He closed his eyes and was starting to fall asleep when he heard Sango yelling at him.

"No way! You're _not_ sleeping on my bed! Get off and sleep on the floor!" Sango yelled at him as he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"No way woman! I am tired and do not want to sleep on the floor! So just shut up and go to sleep!" He yelled back as she glared at him.

"Get. Off. Now," she said each word with venom in her voice.

"Make. Me," InuYasha replied and smirked when he saw her glare at him again.

"That's it!" Sango yelled and tackled InuYasha.

Ino heard Sango and InuYasha yelling and sighed. "Those two will never learn to get along," She thought out loud. Ino then went out of her room and into the living room where she saw a sleeping Shikamaru on the couch. She touched his arm lightly and whispered, "Shikamaru wake up."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw Ino in a grey t-shirt and pajama shorts on. "What do you want Ino?" He asked sleepily while yawning.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to sleep in my room." Ino said quietly. Shikamaru sat up and his eyebrow rose in question. Ino sighed and continued. "I just thought I'd be nice and offer. It'd be kind of like those sleepovers we had when we were kids, remember?"

Shikamaru nodded and replied, "Fine Ino I'll go sleep in your room." Ino smiled happily and grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him into her room. Ino laid down on the right side of her bed and Shikamaru laid on the left side. Shikamaru had closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when Ino spoke.

"Did you like it?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Like what?" He asked confused as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"The kiss. Did you like it?" Ino asked again.

"What kiss?" Shikamaru was still confused.

"Earlier when Sango kissed you!" Ino almost shouted, becoming angry.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why do you care if I liked the kiss or not? It's not like Sango likes me or anything, she was just trying to surprise me that's all."

"You still haven't answered my question!" Ino whined.

Shikamaru sighed, "No Ino, I don't like getting kissed by people I don't really know, while I'm fighting with them. Happy now?" Ino nodded while smiling. She didn't know why, but the kiss earlier really bothered her and made her jealous. But maybe it was nothing…right? She looked over at Shikamaru, who was already asleep, and decided to go to sleep too. Ino closed her eyes and let her mind drift to dream world.


End file.
